EVO Family
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Providences is been looking for this E.V.Os for years they are famous around the world making Rex a bit jealous, as they discover that they want to help them to save humanity and The world join them and Rex in crazy adventures to stop the bad guys from taking over the world. I do not own Generator Rex
1. Chapter 1

My Oc in Generator Rex

Name: Ace Sunstone

Age: 17

Personality: Kind, Gentle, Smart, Calm, Obedient, Respectful, Quiet, Responsible, Helpful, Patient, Caring, Serious, Brave.

Likes: Reading, Training, his Cousin, His little sister, his E.V.O Dog, Nature, Animals, Cooking, Sparring, Dragons, EVO's, Singing,Happy family's, Marshal arts, Kick Boxing, Playing musical instruments.

Dislike: Van Kleiss, The Pack, Hunter Cain, Black Knight, Providence, Killing, His little sister getting hurt, Pranks.

Clothing: A Black jacket, Red T-shirt, Gray pants, Black finger less gloves, & Black shoes.

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Bio:

He grew up in a small town near the Mountain and forest his parents are both Doctors so their all ways busy but they spend their free time with him, his cousin and his little sister and their German Shepherd, He is a very smart kid he's been moving in upper levels in his school because of his IQ along with his cousin. When he was thirteen his parents died by an accident when the Nanites explosion happen leaving him, his cousin, their Dog, and little sister alone, Ace discovers his powers he can turn into a Dragon also his cousin has powers too along with his little sister and Dog they practice at the forest to learn to control their powers, Ace has taken a job as delivery boy he delivers packages from his town, he is also a good mechanic he help's the man from the Car shop he gets paid a lot from working there, he also has a Doctors degree when he turn fifteen, When he turn seventeen he saving people from E.V.O's using his E.V.O power he can reason other E.V.O's to find their humanity in them his roar cannot be understand by human but E.V.O's can when he finish his reasoning the E.V.O's would bow to him like he was King when ever Rex's got there and cured them he would always leaves so Providences wont capture him. The word spread like wild fire people around the world calling him E.V.O King because all of the E.V.O would bow to him Providences been haunting him and his family down for Years along with the Pack but he is very good at hiding it happen when he was going to work Providences agents were everywhere asking about any E.V.O attack , Ace keeps a low profile making him, his cousin, and little sister along with their dog to stop training in the forest so providence agents wont get them. He saw Rex looking happily Ace notice him flirting Towns females, he went to work as he finished there was a loud roar it was an E..V.O all the townsfolk's runaway his cousin and his little sister run into safety as well Ace hide in the shadows to see Rex was thrown by the E..V.O and was sent to forest all of the Providences agents had a hard time fighting it Ace couldn't take it anymore he transformed into his E.V.O. form mode he let out a powerful roar the E.V.O stopped fighting the agents and looked at Ace in shock. Ace made calming sounds making it to remember it's humanity as he finished the E.V.O bowed to him like he was King Providences agents were shock when Rex's came his mouth dropped to see the E.V.O bowing to Ace, Ace nodded and gestured Rex to cure it as Rex did the E.V.O was now cure before providence can get Ace he disappears leaving shock providence agents and Rex. Ace will one day work for providence to protect his love ones.

Powers: can turn into a dragon, can talk to E..V.O.'s, can use elements, super strength and speed, has amazing hearing and smells, eyes turn gold when he used it in human form.

Dragon form: big as a Tank, Red scales and wings, Black underbelly, long black hair, a gold spear tail tip, Black curve horns, and golden eyes.

Weakness: His Family being in danger

Name: Kira Moonstone

Age: 16

Personality: Calm, Smart, Brave, Kind, Helpful, Lovingly, Generous, quiet, Loyalty, Responsible, Respectful, Patient, Obedient, Serious.

Likes: Reading, Singing, Dancing, Drawing, her cousins, Animals or E.V.O's, Cooking or baking, Sparring, Marshal arts, Nature, Children, Biowulf, Playing Gymnastics, musical instruments, wolves.

Dislike: Boys flirting with her, Rex, Providence, killing, The villains except for Biowulf, someone hurting her little cousin,pranks,people arguing.

Clothing: a blue short sleeves t-shirt that can see her belly button, Black sleeves, Black pants with two belts, and small black boots

Hair color: Short black hair that covers her right eye.

Eye color: Blue.

Bio

When she was a baby her parents left her to her Aunt and Uncle to raised she did't know why but they just left her, but she doesn't mind she loves her Aunt & Uncle and her cousins even their dog, she also has the same IQ like her cousin Ace she is very generous she helps an old lady in the market to give supplies for people who go in the mountain for a tour that's her job when she was eight many tourist comes to mountain to see the beautiful sites there, at the age of twelve her aunt & uncle died in an accident leaving her & her cousins and Dog alone, she,her cousins and Dog discovered that they have powers so they train in the forest so no one can find out, she can transform to a wolf big as a car she can control shadows, lightning, water, and plants, she and her cousin Ace have jobs so they don't have to worry about money she also earn her Doctors Degree at age Fourteen at the age of sixteen she saves people on the mountain if they get lost or attacked by E.V.O's they people called her The Spirit Wolf because she saves many people from mountains. Providence are been looking for and her cousins because they have control of their Nanites so to makes things safe they make sure to leave the seen before providence gets there. She will one day work for providence to save humanity lives.

Powers: can transform to a wolf, able to control shadows, Lightning, Water, and plants, have amazing speed, Strength, and agility, has scenes of hearing&smelling, can talk to E.V.O's, when she use her power in human form her eyes turn silver.

Wolf form: Black fur, blue on the Paws, end of the tail ,and underbelly, eyes silver.

Weakness:Being trapped, Her family being in danger

Name: Hope Sunstone

Age: 4

Personality: Shy, Quiet, Obedient, Smart, Behave, Kind, a little brave.

Likes: Animals, E.V.O's, Drawing or Coloring, Stories, Reading, her Big Brother and cousin, their Dog, playing the piano, flute, whistle, and harp, Dr. Holiday, Bobo Ha ha, Vegetables, Candy, Gymnastic, Singing.

Dislike: Scary people, Rex, Providences, being alone, Bad people, Killing, Creatures getting hurt.

Clothing: a sky blue jacket, a purple T-shirt, a pink skirt and socks, and black boots.

Hair color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Bio:

Hope grew up with her Big Brother and Cousin, she never met her Parents she only knows they died in a accident, but she doesn't mind she love her Big Brother and cousin. She is smart like them so she didn't have trouble learning she is very kind she likes helping people even though she's was young she is very helpful all the townspeople likes her kindness, when she turn three she discovered her powers she got scared but her brother and cousin comforted her and that they would train her powers together, her powers can control nature and talk to animals and E.V.O's she can heal any injuries or sickness even cancer she can also cure incurable E.V.O's she can transform like her brother and cousin she can turn into a small pink and sky blue Dragon like her brother she can communicate to E.V.O's she can even play with them along with her Dog, she's scared at providence because they hurt E.V.O's and their hunting down her Brother, Dog, and Cousin so she stays close to her family so they wont get captured she train in the forest to control her powers with the help of her family. She doesn't like Rex because she saw him on T.V. he hurting E. by punching them after that he heals them she doesn't like people getting hurt so she practice healing and reasoning like her brother and learn Marshal arts from her cousin her Dog watches her like a babysitter. One day she and her Brother Ace were flying to New York to see the City then suddenly there was an E.V.O attack in New York, Rex's was there but had a hard time fighting it as Ace landed he let out a loud roar that made the E.V.O stop as his brother calms it down it bowed to him as Rex came to cure it nothing happen she heard Six saying it incurable then Ace called her she was scared at first but she had to be brave to help the E.V.O as she came everyone awed at her because she was a cute little Dragon as she landed her brother motion her to cure the E.V.O as she came close to the E.V.O it bowed to her like a princess as she nodded her horn glows as she touch the E.V.O with her snout it glowed bright as it faded it transform back to a human Providence agents and Rex were shock to see an incurable cured, as they were about to get them Ace created a fog so he and Hope can escape word spread out everyone calls her E.V.O princess because E.V.O's listen to Ace and they listen to her making her princess Providence been searching for her family but couldn't find them. Hope will one day heal many E.V.O's and many people.

Powers: Healing & Curing, Talking to E.V.O's, Flying, can control nature, has amazing Speed, Hearing, and smelling, has energy that can power the whole world.

Dragon Form: The same sizes of dog, A pink scales, pink wings and a Sky blue underbelly, Blond hair, Sky blue curve horns, an arrow head tail tip color gold, like her brother her eyes are gold

Weakness: Rex trying to talk to her, her family being hurt by bad people.

Name: Diablo

Age: Unknown

Type of Dog: German shepherd

Personality: Obedient, Loyalty, Protective, Lovingly, Kind, and Gentle, Patient, Brave.

Likes: His Masters(Ace, Kira, and Hope.), Walks in the park, Playing with Hope, Helping Kira and Ace, Baths, E.V.O'S and Animals, Music, Six, Dr. Holiday, Bobo Haha.

Dislike: Rex, Van Kleiss, The Pack, Hunter Cain, Black Knight, Providence, Killing, Anyone who hurts his Masters, Annoying People.

Bio:

When he was a pup he was adopted by the Sunstone Family he plays with Ace and his Cousin Kira, After Hope was born few months ago Ace's Parents died in a accident when they were going to the hospital, Diablo was in charge watching little Hope so she wont get hurt. When he discovers his power he, Ace, and Kira train in the Forest to train when Hope discovered her powers when she was three he helps her, he always there for hope when she gets scared he comforted her, he doesn't like Rex he makes Hope upset when he fights E.V.O's with force, he is very protective on Kira if any boys flirt with her he would always chased them away for her. He will be always there for Ace when Ace was in trouble he would be there in his E.V.O form protecting him he was known as Demon Dog because his body was made of hell fire, Providence been hunting him and his family for years he will do anything to keep them safe. Soon he will help Providence one day and save many lives

E.V.O form: His Body is the same size as a car as well as Kira's form, his tail tip looks like a blade that cut anything, his body made by hell fire that cannot be extinguish except it can be extinguish by Ace or Kira, his fangs are black that is full of poison.

Weakness: Holy Water


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meeting The E.V.O King

In Providence headquarters Rex just sits in his Room Watching T.V about a Mysterious Wolf that saves tourist people in the Mountains near a small town full of trees.

"What are you watching kid?" Said a voice Rex turn to see hi pet/sidekick Bobo Haha walking in.

"Nothing just some news about a mysterious wolf that saves people." Rex said then White Knight came to the screen.

"Rex come to the lab now." He said sternly as he diapered Rex groan and went to the lab along with Bobo Haha, as they entered they saw Dr. Holiday looking at files and Six waiting patiently.

"Hey Doc White told me to come here." Rex said

"Yes it's very important." Holiday said

"What is it?" Rex asked White Knight came to the screen

"You will investigate in a town near the mountains." he said

"What's the town called?" Rex asked

"The town is called Flora town." Six said emotionless

"OK so when do we leave?" Rex asked

"Now." WK(White Knight) said before diapering in the screen.

"Why are we going to there?" Bobo said sitting on a lab table

"We're going there because theirs an E.V.O wolf there helping and saving people in the mountain." Holiday said as she put her notes down.

"So are we going to Capture it?" Rex said

"Yes, That E.V.O can control it's Nanites and we need to study it's Nanites." Holiday said before leaving along with Six. Rex sigh and went to the Airship.

In the Sky

After the Airship left Six, Holiday, Bobo Haha, and Rex waited until they reach Flora Town.

"Can somebody tell me about this Town?" Rex said bored

"That Town is known to have the best tourist sites in the world." Holiday said wearing a Providence uniform.

"In the world?" Rex said getting curious

"Yes the mountain is the best place for hiking and seeing the best sites in the world." Holiday said

"After Nanites explosion there were many E.V.O there making many tourist get trapped in the Mountain." Holiday said sadly the Six steps in

"Then theirs the wolf who protects and save many people there while guiding them to safety that E.V.O must have the same Nanites as you Rex." he said

"So why capture the Wolf why can't we leave it alone it do anything wrong." Rex said

"No Rex After we're done studying it we will set it back to it's home." Holiday said Rex Nodded and waited to Ship to land to their destination.

As the ship landed everyone entered Flora town as they entered they could see happy people there.

"Wow everyone seems happy." Rex said looking at the townsfolk happy faces

"Probably The Wolf been doing." Bobo said looking at laughing children some providence agents asked the Towns people about The wolf Rex on the other hand is flirting with happy girls he didn't know wheres he going until something bump to him he turn to see an old lady on the floor.

"Oh man I'm so sorry!" Rex apologizes while helping her up.

"Oh it's OK deary." She said smiling she wore a purple dress wearing a black shoal also holding a walking stick.

"No I'm really am I didn't know where I was going." Rex said

"It's fine dear you didn't know." She said

"My name is Rosalinda Flint." She said

"I'm Rex." Rex said he then turn to see townspeople talking happily

"Why everyone is so happy today?" Rex asked Rosalinda chuckled

"Oh because of the Spirit Wolf." She said Rex look at her in confusion

"Spirit what?" he asked Rosalinda giggled at him

"The SW(Spirit Wolf) it protected us for four years and saved many lives it guided tourist to safety, that's why we are so happy thanks to SW who protected us from E.V.O's for four years." she said smiling

"Wow for four years it protected this town." Rex said in amazement Rosalinda nodded.

"Well I should go back to the shop I have lot of working to do." She said as she waved goodbye to Rex and left, Then Six came.

"Found something interesting?" He asked Rex was about to answer then suddenly there was a scream they turn to see the townspeople running away from a Bear porcupine E.V.O the sizes of a truck chasing them.

"Everyone to Safety!" Holiday shouted as Everyone went to safety Rex transform his arms into Smack Hands, Six got his swords ready, Holiday, Bobo and Providence Agents got their guns ready they all started to fight, Six tries to cut it but only get hit by it, Bobo, Holiday and Providence Agents tried to shoot it but only bounces off of it, Rex tries to hit it but only get thrown by it sending him to the forest.

"REX!" Holiday called as she, Bobo & The Providence agents are out of ammo, Six's was ready to defend them as the E.V.O was about to attacked them their was a loud Roar, Everyone turn to see a Dragon landed Few feat near the E.V.O. It's big as a Tank, Red scales and wings, Black underbelly, long black hair, a gold spear tail tip, Black curve horns, and golden eyes. It made calming noises to the E.V.O as it listens to Dragon as it finish it surprised Six, Holiday, Bobo, and the agents it bowed to the dragon like if he was his King as Rex came he was ready to fight then stop when he saw the E.V.O bowing to the Dragon the Dragon notice Rex and motion him to cure it as Rex came to the E.V.O it lowered itself so Rex can heal it after Rex healed it, it transform into a man wearing a mechanic suit.

"Thank you." the man said before passing out. The townspeople saw the whole thing and cheered to the Dragon. As Providence were about to capture it it diapered, making them shock.

"Where it go?" Rex said in Shock

"I don't know." Holiday said as they return to Airship heading back headquarters, not long word spread out like wild fire many people around the world called the Dragon E.V.O King.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Demon Dog

At Night time

As Holiday explain everything to WK he was surprised that the E.V.O listen to the Dragon.

"Your saying that the Dragon E.V.O can reason the other E.V.O" he said

"Yes It must have the same Nanites as Rex." Holiday said

"We must find that E.V.O Dragon we don't want anyone to find out." WK said

" That maybe a problem." said a voice everyone turn to see Noah walking down the stairs along with Bobo.

"What are you talking about?" Rex asked

"Look at channel five." Noah said as he change the channel everyone turn to the screen seeing a reporter there in Flora town.

_We here in Flora town that there was an E.V.O attack this morning and the people here said that theirs an E.V.O that can reason the other E.V.O to find it's humanity as it did it bowed to him we have a new hope that their's someone watching and protecting us he is known as E.V.O King._

As the reporter said that word the channel turn off leaving everyone in shock.

"The dragon is named E.V.O King" Rex said

"Ah come on!" He shouted everyone turn to him

"How come he gets to be called King?!" Rex exclaimed everyone shook their heads

"Because that E.V.O can reason the other one and it bowed to him showing respect, that's why the people there call him E.V.O King." Noah said

"His right Rex that E.V.O can control other E.V.O to find their humanity we have to find the E.V.O King before anyone else those ." Six said everyone nodded and went back to work.

Next day morning

Rex has been chasing a E.V.O Bird human thing in the City it was flying fast shooting sharp feathers at him.

"Man does this thing ever run out feathers?!" Rex shouted dodging more feathers while flying.

At Providences HQ

"No it has unlimited feathers Rex's." Holiday said looking at it on the screen

"You have to figure it out by yourself." She said scanning the E.V.O Bird.

Back to Rex

"*groans* How am I going to-" Rex was cut off when the feathers hit his Boogie Pack and he crash landed on the park.

"Ow man that hurt." Rex said then suddenly pin to the ground he look up to see the E.V.O bird was about to claw him then suddenly a fire ball came out of nowhere and hit it, it crash in the pond Rex was free and turn to see a Dog like E.V.O the sizes of a car with a tail like blade and it's body made of fire!

"What the heck?!" Rex said standing up The Bird E.V.O came out of the pond the flaming dog snarled at it showing his black fangs.

"Ah Holiday are you seeing this?!" Rex said in Shock

At HQ

"Yes Rex I'm seeing it." Holiday said in shock looking at the screen all of the agents are shock too.

Back to Rex

The flaming dog growled at the E.V.O bird ready to attack then suddenly there was a loud roar everyone looked up to see the E.V.O King landing at the park he made the flaming dog to stand down as the flaming dog back off the E.V.O King made his way to the E.V.O and made calming sounds at the E.V.O bird after he finished the E.V.O bird bowed to him The E.V.O King gesture Rex to cure it as Rex got there and touch the E.V.O it turn back into a man who is now unconscious.

"Huh, well that was easy thanks a lot E.V-" Rex was cut off when he turn to see the E.V.O king was now gone along with the Dog.

"How does he do that?!" Rex exclaimed looking everywhere then groans and fly off not knowing the news that was spread

At HQ (night)

"I can't believe that the E.V.O King has a pet dog made of Fire." Rex said sitting in a chair.

"Calm down Rex it's not the end of the world." Holiday said looking at her clipboard just then Rex cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rex answer it was Noah

"Noah what is it?" he asked Noah said something.

"WHAT?!" Rex exclaimed as he turn on the screen and change it to channel five

_The __E.V.O King strikes again he made reason with the E.V.O to find it's humanity, letting Rex heal it, He also has a pet Dog that is made by Hell Fire Scientist discovered it this afternoon. The people said that the Dog is loyal to it's master and listen to him The E.V.O King is not alone he has a sidekick that can listen and obey him the Dog is named Demon Dog._ The reporter said before the screen turn off.

Rex's mouth was dropped on the floor in shock, Everyone was surprised about the News.

"His Dog is named Demon Dog." Rex said in shock

"The Dog shown loyalty and is Obedient." Agent Six said as everyone along with Wk turn to Bobo who is sitting on a chair.

"What?" He said looking at everyone

"Why can't you be more like the E.V.O. King's Demon Dog?" WK said everyone nodded

"Hey I'm not a flaming flee bag." Bobo said everyone shook their heads.

"Well we have to find those two along with the Spirit Wolf so we can figure their Nanites out." WK said everyone nodded as the screen turn off.

"Well let's get some sleep." Holiday said Everyone nodded and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: E.V.O Princess

New York 8:45 pm

Rex, Six, and Bobo are trying to catch a Monkey E.V.O that has been destroying cars and scaring away the people.

"Hey Doc do you know anything about this E.V.O weakness?" Rex asked in his communicator

At HQ

"I don't know Rex just keep it away from the civilians." Holiday said typing the E.V.O.'s moves

Back to Rex

Before Rex could answer the E.V.O tackled him to the ground Rex kicked it using his Punk Busters and the E.V.O crashed near by Traffic post, the E.V.O. got up slowly and snarled at Rex, Rex put his fist together to form his Smack Hands before the E.V.O could attack there was a loud roar everyone looked up to see the E.V.O King flying over to them.

"Dose this guy always makes an entrance?" Rex asked himself as the King landed between Rex and the E.V.O. he looked at Rex who was ready to fight the E.V.O. The King shook his head at Rex Violence and stupidity.

"What? It started it!" Rex exclaimed using one of his Smack hands to point at the E.V.O. who growled at him The king rolled his golden eyes, he then turn to the E.V.O. who is looking at him and made calming noises to it the E.V.O listens to him after few minutes the E.V.O looked at the peoples shock and scared faces then he turn back to the king and bowed to him respectfully everyone cheered except for Six, Bobo, and Rex who is looking annoyed the King gestured Rex to cure it.

"Well it my turn to shine." He said with a big grin on his face as he walk over to the E.V.O who is calmed down Rex places his hand to the E.V.O's side as it glow nothing change the E.V.O was incurable, Rex's lets go.

"It's incurable Rex." Six said walking over to him along with Bobo Rex looked at the E.V.O who is looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." Rex said sadly the E.V.O looked at ground sadly everyone felt pity on the E.V.O. then suddenly the E.V.O King let out a roar.

"What is he roaring about?!" Bobo shouted covering his ears

In a few seconds he stop roaring then everyone heard sounds of flapping wings then turn to see a small dragon that look like the E.V.O King but looks like the sizes of a Dog and it has pink scales making it a female, she has pink wings, a sky blue underbelly and horns on its head, an arrow head tail tip colored gold, blond hair, and her eyes are Gold like the King everyone except Six awed at her because she's so adorable.

"Awwwww the E.V.O King is a Daddy." Rex cooed smiling at the little dragon but E.V.O King shook his head, Six notices it and looked at him and the little dragon then realize.

"Rex the E.V.O King is not a Dad he's a Big Brother." He said making Rex stop smiling he turn to Six then to the Dragons then to Six then back to the dragons.

"What?!" Rex shouted the King shook his head he nudge the little dragon gently over to the E.V.O as the little dragon made its way she made cute dragon noises everyone except for Six awed at her adorableness as she finished the E.V.O bowed at her like her brother making everyone shock, the little Dragon nodded and her horns glows sky blue and she touched the E.V.O with her snout the E.V.O glowed sky blue then few seconds the light faded on her horns and the E.V.O was now a human female everyone was in shock even Six, Rex mouth was hanging open no one can cure an incurable the woman slowly opens her eyes and looked at the Dragons she looked at her hands to see she was cured she smiled happily and looked at the dragons.

"Thank you Thank you!" She said happily while crying tears of joy everyone cheered at them except for Rex, Six, and Bobo.

At HQ

"I don't believe it she cured an incurable." Holiday said in shock everyone in providence are in shock to.

"Rex, Six get those Dragons know." WK ordered

Back to Rex

They nodded and went over to the Dragons the little Dragon saw them coming this way she ran to her brother and hide behind his front legs the King notice it and he created a Fog to make them invisible.

"Where did they go!?" Rex shouted looking everywhere in the Fog.

"Holiday can you find them?" Six asked in his communicator

At HQ

"Nothing the King must have disconnected the screen." Holiday said typing the keyboard trying to find the Dragons to only find nothing.

"Their gone." She whispered in shock looking at the empty streets in the screen

Back to Rex

As the fog cleared the Dragons are gone.

"How does he keep disappearing like that?!" Rex said in shock Six places a hand on Rex shoulder Rex looked at him.

"Come on we'll get them next time." Six said Rex nodded as they went to the airship and head back to HQ but didn't know the News was spread out fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Spirit Wolf

At Flora Town 6:00 am Saturday

Rex, Six, Bobo, Holiday went to Flora town early to find the spirit wolf, Rex on the other hand had a hard time staying up because he only had four hour of sleep because of late training lessons, he was to pass out until.

"Oh Hello Rex!" Said a voice Rex turn around to see Rosalind holding a basket of cookies, sweet bread, chocolate, and milk.

"Oh hey Rosalinda *Yawn* Good Morning" Rex said in a tired voice Rosalinda notice his tiredness

"Rex did you have any breakfast?" She asked smiling Rex just shook his head sleepy

"You can come to my house I can make you some breakfast along with your team." Rosalinda said as Rex talked to the others about going to Rosalinda's house for breakfast they all agree and went to Rosalinda's home as they did they had beacons and eggs for breakfast.

"Thanks so much for the breakfast Ms. Flint." Holiday said smiling at Rosalinda.

"Please call me Rosalinda." She said to holiday as Rex gobble up his food along with Bobo, Six just drinks his coffee Rosalinda pour coffee on holidays cup.

Holiday notices a picture near the desk seeing two young boys on the left is a boy with brown hair and blue eyes and the other one is blond hair and black eyes.

"Who are those two boys in the picture?" Holiday asked Rosalinda looked at the picture and smiled sadly she walked over there and grabbed the picture and show them the picture.

"These two boy used to live here." She said sadly Rex looked at them

"Are they your sons?" He said making Rosalind chuckled and shook her head

"No their not my sons both of them are orphans but they we're like brothers." She said she pointed at the brown haired and blue eyes.

"This is Jacob Moonstone." Then she pointed at the boy with Blond hair and Black eyes.

"And this is Erik Sunstone." she said smiling sadly

"Do you know them?" Bobo asked Rosalinda nodded

"Yes, those two boys always help me in the shop everyday when I was a bit younger." Rosalinda said sitting down.

"What happen to them?" Six asked Rosalinda sigh sadly

"Well let me tell you the beginning." she said everyone listen

(Flashback)

_When I was thirty years old I own a cafe shop the best places ever one day when I was walking in the forest collecting herbs I found two boys sleeping under a oak tree they have cuts and bruises they look like they were beaten by someone their cloths were old rags and thorn pants they were only ten. I felt pity on them so I brought them to the shop. They were very helpful they help fix the pipes, windows, table, chairs, everything they were also smart their grades were sky rocketing in the top they went to collage at age of fourteen!, When they turn nineteen they have different jobs Jacob's job is a scientist and Erik became a Doctor so they are very busy but they come to the shop when they have free time when they turn twenty five both of them got married Jacob married a woman name Luna who is a scientist she has black hair and forest green eyes, and Erik married a woman named Celestia who is a doctor they were both happy each of them __has their own children Erik has a boy and Jacob has a Daughter then one day Jacob and Luna disappeared I don't know what happen to them but they left their baby girl to the Sunstone family. Erik was sad that his beat friend disappeared bet he raised his daughter as his own along with his son thirteen years later Erik had a second child and it was a girl he was very happy with his family then suddenly after the Nanites explosion there was an accident I don't know what cause the accident but Erik and Celestia died in that accident leaving the children all alone._

_(End of Flashback)_

There was a dead silences

_"_You mean the Two boys are your friends long ago." Rex said breaking the silences

"Yes." Rosalinda said sadly

"What about their children?" Six asked

"Their children's are fine they have jobs." She said

"Well that's over we should be getting to the mountains." Holiday said standing up as well as everyone else.

"Wait before you go you might need something to bring." Rosalinda said as she went to the back as she return she gave them supplies in the mountain.

"Oh Rosalinda you don't have too." Holiday said in surprised

"Oh it's nothing you need it in the mountain take it its free and if you come down late you can sleep at my house." Rosalinda said as she give them the supplies.

"Thank you Rosalinda." Rex said smiling after that they left and went to the mountain.

At the Mountains 9:00 pm

It was getting late and everyone was getting tired from walking or hiking in the mountain.

"It's getting late we should rest." as Six said that Rex and Bobo collapse on the forest floor Holiday set a small camp fire and Six set up camp it was quiet at first then they heard rustling bushes.

"Did you guys hear that?" Rex said a bit scared

"Calm down Rex." Six said few seconds later there was rustling near the bushes everyone ready for battle then the bushes stop and out came a... squirrel.

"Oh its just a squirrel." Rex sigh in relief then a tongue grabbed the squirrel and it pulled it away everyone was surprised then out came a big bull frog it has three horns, two in it's head and one in it's nose, it has six yellow eyes and it was the color dark green, everyone was ready for battle Rex transform his hands into Smack Hands, Six prepared his swords, Holiday and Bobo readied their guns then the the E.V.O frog attacked Rex hit it and send it few inches away from them Bobo and Holiday shoot at it but their bullets bounce on its strong then The frog shoat his tongue to grab Holiday but only get cut by Six, Rex transform his Smack Hands into Big Fat Sword and tried to slices it then the frog pushed him away, Rex hit a tree and Slowly got up then he look to see the Frog about to eat him Rex was about fight then suddenly something tackled it to ground Rex saw it and it was a Wolf Big as a car has black fur blue fur on it's paws, underbelly and tail, it's eyes are silver.

"The Spirit Wolf." Rex said watching the battle along with the others, the Wolf tackled the frog pinning it to the ground then The SW(Spirit Wolf) snarled on it's face warning it. After that the SW let go and the Frog jumped for its life.

"That was awesome!" Rex exclaimed with a smile the SW looked at him he stop smiling then the SW looked at Six, Holiday and Bobo then gestured them to fallow.

"Is it me or the SW wants us to fallow it?" Bobo said the SW started to move

"It wants us to fallow." Six said as they packed up and fallow the SW few hours later it lead them back to Flora town.

"Hey we're back!" Rex said happily as well as everyone else.

"Hey thanks spi-" Rex was cut off when he turn to see the SW gone.

"Aw man it can disappear like E.V.O. King!" Rex exclaimed

"We have to tell WK about that Wolf E.V.O it's Nanites must be the same as the E.V.O King." Holiday said

"We have to tell him in the Mourning right now we should get's some sleep." Six said everyone nodded and wen't to Rosalinda's house to sleepover for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The News

Providences been searching for the E.V.O. King for three months now.

"How is it so hard to find a Dragon big as War Tank in different areas?" WK said to Holiday.

"I don't know he somehow disappears in the scenes so fast like he can teleport himself." Holiday said

"Wait your saying that King can teleport himself?" Rex asked then smiled

"Cool." He said Six just shook his head at Rex just then Noah came along with Bobo.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Rex asked

"Go to channel five they're talking about the E.V.O King's sister." Noah said as Holiday change the screen to the News.

_I'm here at New York that many people saw the E.V.O. King has a sister that can cure incurable E.V.O.'s, Here's proof that she can cure incurable._ The reporter said then the scene change to the incurable being cured by the little dragon.

_That's proof that the E.V.O. King's sister can cure incurable E.V.O's, Ladies and Gentlemen we have new hope that there's a cure for incurables she can cure all incurables she is known as the E.V.O Princess._

After that the screen turn off everyone was surprised about the News, Rex on the other hand is shock about the News his mouth was open wide as a dinner plate.

"She is called the E.V.O. Princess?" Rex said Noah nodded then said

"There's more you should know." He said everyone looked at him.

"Go to channel eighteen." Noah said as Holiday change the screen to see Diane Farah on the screen near a store with a big line.

"_I'm here in the new store that is selling E.V.O King's merchandise._" She said.

"What?!" Rex exclaimed looking at the screen in shock

"_That's right folks they're selling E.V.O King's T-Shirts, Toys, Mugs, Hats, jackets, also E.V.O Princess Merchandises for Girls." _Diane said

Rex mouth was dropped open everyone else just watched.

"_And also they're selling Demon Dogs items as well for your pets they're selling Frisbee, balls, bowls for Cats and Dogs, brushes, and chew toys." _Diane said everyone just keeps watching and Rex still has his mouth open.

"_And also selling merchandise of the Spirit Wolf that's right folks there's another good E.V.O out there in the mountain in Flora town protecting people lives in the mountains go to Flora town to see it." _Diane said just then two teen boys came to the screen and shouted.

"_E.V.O King forever!" _they shouted with a grin on their faces and high fiving each other before running off to long line Diane just shrugged with a smile before the screen turned off.

Everyone just stands there in shock Rex's mouth was still open and his right eye twitch a little.

"So much for keeping a secret." Bobo said sarcastically

"They get their own gift shops." Rex said in shock

"Sorry Rex but there's a new E.V.O.s in town." Noah said sadly

"More like the World." Bobo said making Rex faint.

"We have to find them before they're fans find them." WK said everyone nodded except for Rex who is still unconscious on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: E.V.O Family helps & joins Providences

Friday 4:08 pm

In HQ everyone is getting ready for a fight there was high E.V.O alert in The City the E.V.O is 300 ft tall and it has a body of crocodile a head of a snake with four eyes has four legs and a tail made of a wipe it can spray acid. Everyone is in the Airship and headed to the city.

"I can't believe there's an E.V.O attack in Friday." Rex complain

"Rex this is a mission not a day off." Six said sternly Rex grumbles a bit as the Airship landed in the City many people evacuated in the City every Agents were ready Rex transform his hands into Smack Hands the E.V.O saw them and charged at them Providence agents shoot at it but it's hide, Bobo use his lazier guns to shoot at it but only made it angry then Six use his swords to cut its legs but only made it a little scratch Rex then hit it on the face making it in rage it shoat acid everyone dodged it making the acid hit a building as it sizzled like beacon leaving a big hole.

"How do you stop that thing?!" Rex shouted dodging more acid

In HQ

"Just calm down Rex don't get angry remember you're Nanites must be controlled." Holiday said in the communicator watching them in the screen.

Back to Rex

"I know I know but it's really hard to fight this thing!" Rex said loudly dodging more acid then suddenly the E.V.O shot a green gooey substance on the agents and Bobo's feet as it dries fast making them stuck.

"Hey were stuck!" Bobo yelled trying to get free along with the Agents.

"Hang on I'm com-" Rex was cut off when we was shot by the green goo and stuck to a truck Six was about to help until the E.V.O's goo shot on his feet making him stuck as well

"We're stuck!" Rex said while struggling to get free then the E.V.O turn to Rex who stop struggling and the E.V.O was about smash him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Rex screamed but before the E.V.O's claws could smash him a lightning bolt hit it on the side making it shriek in pain everyone turn to see the SW standing on a building growling at the E.V.O as its fur sparks with electricity.

"What the! How it get here!?" Rex shouted as the E.V.O was about to smash the SW, it sink in the shadows making the E.V.O smash the building.

"How did it do that!?" Bobo shouted trying to break free the SW appeared at next to them and it howled the E.V.O turn to the SW then a Fire ball came and hit the E.V.O making it roar in pain everyone turn to see the Demon Dog on a building growling viciously showing its black fangs at the E.V.O as it sway its tail blade as a warning.

"The Demon Dog!" one of the Agents shouted in surprised the Demon Dog jumped off the building and bit the E.V.O's hide making it roar in agony.

"Wow Doc are you seeing these!?" Rex said in his communicator in shock.

At HQ

"Yes Rex I'm seeing how on earth did they get her?" Holiday asked in shock looking at the screen along with the others.

Back to Rex

As the Demon Dog let's go at the E.V.O it was in its knees it look very weak.

"What happen to it?" Six said

"The Demon Dog's teeth must have poison on it." Holiday said in the communicator in surprise.

"That thing is poisonous!" Bobo shouted in surprised

"Cool!" Rex shouted in astonishment the SW growled as well as the Demon Dog ready to attack then suddenly a loud roar was heard everyone look up and saw the E.V.O King!

"The E.V.O King always makes an entrance." Rex said a little annoyed as the E.V.O king landed between them he made sure the SW and the Demon Dog not to attack as they back off the E.V.O King turn to the E.V.O who is looking at him weakly the King made calming sounds to the E.V.O and it listen to him as the King finish the E.V.O looked at the city that he destroyed then back to the King and it bowed to him respectfully the King nodded he notice the others were stuck he motioned the SW to free the agents, Bobo, and Six, The SW nodded and its blue fur started to glow then it shot a stream of water on its mouth as it did all of them are free except for Rex who is still stuck in the truck.

"Uh hello still stuck here." Rex said with a weak smile then the Demon Dog came his tail blade was raised ready to cut.

"WAIT DON'T!" Rex shouted in fear but the Demon Dog tail blade only cut the dried goo making Rex land on his legs Rex just sigh in relief he looked at the Demon Dog who turn his body away from Rex snickering quietly.

"Is it me or the Demon Dog just snickered at you?" Bobo said walking up to Rex as the Demon Dog walked away still snickered quietly.

"He's snickered at you." Six said walking next to Rex, Rex just grumbled at the Demon Dog as he walked over to the E.V.O to cure it. The King looked at the E.V.O who is very weak he knows that his dog bitten him the King stop Rex from curing it.

"What? I'm going to cure it." Rex said but the King shook his head saying no.

"Why? Why can't I cure it?" Rex asked a bit annoyed then his communicator was called

"Rex don't cure it there's highly concentrated poison on it if you cure it the person will die of that poison." Holiday said in the communicator in a worried voice.

"But how am I supposed to cure it?" Rex asked The E.V.O King let out a loud roar.

"Again with the roaring!" Bobo shouted covering his ears

As the King finished the E.V.O Princess landed next to her brother.

"Why is the Princess here?" Rex asked the King made dragon noises the Princess nodded and went to the E.V.O who looked at her weakly the Princess made cut dragon sounds and the E.V.O nodded the Princess horns started to glow she put her snout in the E.V.O's head it started to glow and its wound was gone and it transform back to man who has a torn pants and shirt he fell on his knees exhausted he looked at the Princess and smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered then pass out the Princess nodded her head she turn to Providences who are shock even Rex his mouth is hanging open.

"Ah Holiday you said that he has concentrated poison on him." Rex said in his communicator in shock.

At HQ

"He did but she healed him Rex she has healing powers." Holiday said in surprise.

"Rex get those E.V.O's now that's an order." WK said

Back to Rex

Rex looked at the E.V.O King who is hugging his sister with a proud smile the Demon Dog licked her happily as she made a dragon like giggle and the SW smiled at her proudly, Rex looked at them closely they looked like a happy family, the King notice Rex gaze and looked at him he hugged his sister tightly who is shivering in fear when she saw Providence Agents, the SW and Demon Dog growled ready to attack at Providences. Rex couldn't do it he can't take away a happy family.

"I'm sorry White I can't do it." Rex said sadly

"What do you mean?" WK said in the communicator

"I can't do it because they save our lives and they don't deserve being captured." Rex explains Six notices Rex sad expression.

"Stand down." Six said to the Agents who looked at him confuse.

"But we have them in our sights." One of them said

"Do you want to capture them who just save our lives?" Six asked the Agents stand down the King smiled at them he created a fog so they won't see him and the others the SW used its shadows to help them escape as the fog clears the E.V.O's are gone.

"Come on WK is not going to be happy about this."Six said Rex nodded as they went Airship.

At HQ 7:35 pm

WK and Rex argued for hours now when they got back.

"Rex you disobey orders again you just had to let them go they." WK said sternly in the screen

"I know but they didn't do anything wrong they saved our lives and you want me to capture them for what studies." Rex said then Six cuts in.

"Sir let's think about them next time right now we have bigger problems then just them." Six said WK just sighs

"Fine we'll get them next time." He said before the screen turned off.

"You did the right thing Rex." Holiday said smiling Six nodded Rex smiled at them then there was a loud roar outside everyone stopped on what they are doing.

"What was that?" Holiday said in shock

"I know that roar anywhere!" Rex exclaimed happily with a big smile as he ran outside as well as everyone else when they got outside what they saw made them shock and surprised at the same time it was the E.V.O King, E.V.O Princess, Spirit Wolf and The Demon Dog!

"They're here!?" Bobo shouted in surprise

"Yes but why?" Holiday asked in surprised Six just looked at them blankly with a hint of surprise everyone else just stared at them in shock. Then Rex walked up to them the E.V.O Princess hide under her brother's front legs as he stop few feet facing the King.

"Look I know we been hunting you guys for a month's or whatever but I just wanted to say thanks for saving us back there and We were hoping if you guys want to join Providence I know you guys don't like Providence me too I don't like Providence ether but at least help us to cure incurable E.V.O's or stop the E.V.O's from destroying places and also saving many people's live so what do you say?" Rex said holding out his hand the King looked at the SW who nodded then to his Demon Dog who nodded then he looked down at his little sister who hesitated a bit then took a deep breath and nodded shyly the King looked at Rex with a smile and nodded before he shakes his claw to Rex's hand.

"Great I guess we're friends right?" Rex said earning a nod from the King and the SW a shy nod from the Princess and snort from the Demon Dog who looked away from him Rex glared at the Demon Dog.

"Except for you." Rex said at the Demon Dog who just snorted at him then Holiday came.

"Thank you for joining us but I still don't know how they able to find our base." Holiday said the King motions his Dog and pointed at Rex that made Holiday realize.

"Your dog fallowed Rex's sent to find our base." She said earning a nod from the King then Six came.

"Do you think they have the same Nanites as Rex?" he asked The King made small roar to get their attention everyone looked at them then they started to glow.

"What's happening?!" Rex asked in shock as the light faded they saw not the E.V.O's but regular people and a dog.

"They can control their Nanites." Holiday said

"Who are they?" Rex said everyone saw a handsome seventeen year old male who wears a black jacket inside of it is a red t-shirt, gray pants, black finger less gloves, & black shoes his hair is black and his eyes matches his hair he also has tan skin, next to him is a hot sixteen year old female who wears a blue short sleeves t-shirt that can see her belly button, black long sleeves, black pants with two blue belts, and small black boots her hair is black and her eyes are blue, next was a little girl who's appeared to be three or four years old a sky blue jacket, a purple T-shirt, a pink skirt and socks, and black boots, her hair is blond with two clips pink and purple and her eyes are blue she was hiding behind her brothers legs next to her was a male German Shepherd.

"Rex those are the E.V.O's" Holiday said in surprise Rex mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Yup we're the E.V.O's you guys been chasing." The teen boy said

"I'm Ace Sunstone the E.V.O. King." He said then he pointed at the teenage girl

"This is Kira Moonstone my cousin and the SW." Ace said the girl Kira waved at them, and then he pointed the little girl hiding behind his legs.

"This is my little sister Hope Sunstone who is the E.V.O Princess say hi hope." He said Hope waved at them shyly then he pointed the German shepherd.

"And finally our Dog Diablo or know as the Demon Dog." He said the dog just looked at them.

"Wait did you just say your name is Sunstone and Kira's is Moonstone." Six asked Ace nodded.

"I'm guessing you guys talked to Rosalinda." Ace said Rex, Bobo, Six and Holiday nod.

"Well I guess you know are history we can join providence but we're not going to live here we're going live on our home town." Kira said

"Why? You can live here if you want." Holiday said Ace shook his head.

"We can't leave because there's many people going to the Mountains and we have to protect them." Ace explains everyone nodded in agreement except for Rex who is drooling over Kira who just rolled her eyes at him.

"What happens if there's an E.V.O. problem that can't be finished?" Holiday asked.

"Y-you g-g-guys c-can c-c-c-call us in the Computer o-or in the p-phone." Hope said shyly still hiding behind her brother's legs Holiday smiled at her and nodded.

"Well like Hope said you guys can call us." Ace said with a smile Kira gave Holiday their numbers.

"Well we should be heading home now call us for emergencies only and don't let Rex call us only you guys got it." Ace said everyone nodded except for Rex who is still flirting with Kira.

"Well it's time to go." Ace said his eyes turn gold and Kira's eyes turn silver then a fog came out of nowhere as Kira use her shadows to send her and her family back home as the fog disappeared they were gone.

"Aw man I didn't get to know Kira." Rex complains everyone rolled their eyes.

"Come on we have to explain WK about this." Six said everyone nodded its gonna have a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I was so busy with my school projects so i didn't have time to write so here it is chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: E.V.O Family meets Providence<p>

At Flora Town Saturday 6:00 am

Ace, Kira, Hope, and Diablo are at the forest training with wild E.V.O's who agreed to train thanks to Ace, while Hope is training with her healing powers with injured E.V.O's who were caught in traps as they finish they rested a bit along with the E. , as they rest Ace cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Ace said in his phone

"Ace it's me Dr. Holiday." Holiday said in his cell phone

"Oh hey Dr. Holiday what is it is there an E.V.O emergency?" Ace asked

"No there's no E.V.O attack but can I ask you and your family a question?" she asked

"Sure what is it?" Ace asked

"Can all of you go to Providence?" She asked

"Why? Wait a minute did Rex begged you to call us so we can go there?" Ace asked

"No it was WK he wanted you and your family to come to Providences to study your Nanites." Holiday said  
>Ace staid quiet for a few seconds until he spoke.<p>

"I have to talk to my family first so we can all agree." he said

"OK." Holiday said

Ace place his cell phone down and look at his Family with worried face.

"Ace what is it?" Kira asked worriedly sitting on tree trunk.

"That was Dr. Holiday she called us to go to Providence." Ace said sitting on the grass while leaning on a tree.

"Why? Is it an E.V.O attack?" Hope asks who is surrounded by sleeping or tired E.V.O.s

"No she called us so they can study our Nanites." Ace said he looked at Kira who has a shock expression, then Diablo who is growling angrily, then he turn to Hope who is shaking in fear and the wild E.V.O.s are comforting her.

"If you guys don't want I'll go by myself." Ace said

"No I'll go too remember we're family." Kira said smiling

"M-me t-too." Hope said a bit scared Diablo barked in agreement Ace smiled at them.

"Holiday we'll be there." Ace said in his cell phone as he put his cell phone in his pocket then he turn to his family with a smile

"Alright let's go." Ace said as they stand up and they said goodbye to the E. . They went to Providence HQ using their powers as they got there they waited outside. Providence agents saw them and they brought them in.

In the Lab

Holiday was worried today Ace and his family will be here everyone is getting ready then the communicator turn on.

"Holiday they're here." an agent said in the communicator

"Alright bring them in the lab." she said as the communicator turned off.

Then the door open reviling the Sunstone siblings and Moonstone cousin along with their Dog.

"Welcome to Providence." Holiday said smiling Ace and Kira looked at the lab with interest, Hope stay hidden in her brother's legs, their Dog Diablo look for any sign of Danger.

"OK well let's get started." She said Ace was first Holiday took his blood sample then Kira's then Hope and last Diablo. She examines Ace Nanites his are color Gold, then Kira's Nanites are Silver, then Hope's Nanites are color Pink, and last was Diablo's Nanites are color Blood red.

"Fascinating." She said as she looked at it on the Microscope while the Family's look around Ace saw many computers, Kira looked at the Scientist works, and Hope looked at the Petting Zoo with Diablo watching her just then the doors open reviling Rex, Agent Six, and Bobo Haha.

"Hey we're back!" Rex called loudly but everyone was too busy.

"Welcome back." Holiday said still looking at the Microscope Rex walk over to her.

"Hey Doc what cha doing?" Rex asked childishly

"I'm studying the Nanites." she said still Microscope

"Mine" Rex said sarcastically

"No theirs." Holiday said Rex was confused until he turns to see the Ace, Diablo, Hope, and Kira.

"They're here!" Rex said a bit loudly that caught the attention of the Family except for Hope who is still looking at the Zoo Rex turn to Holiday and whispered

"Why didn't you call me?" he whispered in shock

"Because you might skip the mission so you could flirt with Kira." Holiday said as she finish her studying they're Nanites Rex turn to the Family with a big grin on his face.

"Welcome to-" He was cut off when Ace raised his hand and said

"We get it." Making Rex frown then he turn to Kira with a smile and was about to say something until she raised her hand and said.

"Forget it." making Rex stop smiling he then turn to Hope who is looking at the Petting Zoo he was about to call her until Diablo made warning growls making Rex to shut up.

"So much for making a good expression." Bobo said sarcastically as he entered along with Agent Six. Rex sits down on the lab bed.

"So when did they get here?" Rex asked Holiday

"Just few minutes ago." She said checking Rex's Nanites, Ace walk over to Holiday

"So how's are Nanites?" He asked Holiday

"They are very much like Rex's Nanites but stronger than Rex." She said making Rex frown then Bobo came and said.

"All hail the King Rex you should bow down to him." He said snickering along with Diablo who heard him making Rex glared at them.

"It's not funny." Rex said

"I think it's funny." Kira said smiling walking next to Bobo who grinned proudly making Rex a bit jealous.

"Oh sure the monkey gets all the attention." Rex said

"He's actually a Chimpanzee." Ace corrected

"So what's the different?" Rex asked then Hope went over to her brother's legs along with Diablo and said.

"Chimpanzees, sometimes colloquially chimps, are two extant hominid species of apes in the genus Pan; Chimpanzees are members of the family Hominidae, along with humans, gorillas, and orangutans. Chimpanzees split from the human branch of the family about four to six million years ago. Chimpanzees are the closest living relatives to humans, being members of the tribe Hominini along with extinct species of subtribe Hominina. Chimpanzees are the only known members of the subtribe Panina. The two _Pan_ species split only about one million years ago." She said everyone looked at the four years old with wide eyes except for Six, who just looked at her blankly, and her family, who smiled at her, she hide behind her brother's legs she doesn't like being center of attention.

"She's right." Holiday said in shock Rex mouth was dropped open in shock how the heck is she this smart?! Then WK appeared in the screen.

"I see they have arrived." He said they all nodded except for Rex who is still shock White notice him and said

"What happen to him?" he asked

"He got shock when a four year old explains about chimpanzees." Six said blankly WK was surprised then he turns to Hope who is still hiding behind her brother.

"Hope do you know what E.V.O means?" WK asked

"White come on I don't think-" Rex was cut off when Hope said

"E.V.O. short for "**E**xponentially **V**ariegated **O**rganism". Though some E.V.O.s retains human-level sanity, intelligence, and memory and are in full control of their special E.V.O. abilities: most go violently berserk and cause widespread chaos and destruction while others don't." She explains Rex mouth dropped again as he looked at her in shock while the rest looked at her.

"Very Good." WK said at Hope who just nodded shyly then he turns to Rex who immediately closed his mouth.

"You were saying Rex?" Wk asked Rex just frown at WK. WK turns to Ace and Kira.

"You two taught her everything didn't you?" He asked them

"Well she has to be ready." Kira said patting Hope on the head

"That's why she knows all of those things because we need her to be ready for anything." Ace explains WK nodded.

"You two will be called in mission if an E.V.O doesn't listen or cured we'll call you." WK said they nodded.

"Welcome to Providence." WK said they nodded WK turn to Holiday, Six, Bobo and Rex.

"You four will show them around Providences HQ so they will know every part of the base." He said they nodded as the screen turn off.

"Fallow us." Holiday said the family nodded and fallowed them.

Holiday showed them where's the Computers are, Six showed them the Training ground, Bobo showed them the Gym, and the last tour is the Petting Zoo.

"And this is the Petting Zoo." Holiday said pointing at the Zoo.

"This is where we keep the E.V.O.s that can't be cured and also study them." Agent Six said the family nodded except for Hope who looked at the Zoo with curiosity while being carried by her brother's arms, Holiday notice Hope gaze and smiled.

"Do you want to see the E.V.O.s? She asked Hope, Hope shyly nodded

"Y-yes please." She said quietly, they entered the Zoo there are full of trees and rocks also a lake with a small waterfall but no E.V.O.s.

"Hey where's the E.V.O.s?" Rex asked

"Don't know." Bobo said just then a small E.V.O like bunny came hopping its way to Hope.

"Stand back Hope that thing is evil." Rex said backing away from the E.V.O bunny.

"You're afraid of a bunny?" Ace said as he put Hope down, who is looking at the bunny, Diablo was snickering at Rex Coweredness.

"Hey I've been chase by a bigger one like that and it keeps fighting me for no reasons." Rex said hiding behind Six, the E.V.O bunny hops over to Hope, who knelt down, the E.V.O Bunny stop few feet near hope then Hope's eyes turn gold.

"Do you want to play with me?" Hope asked the E.V.O bunny looked at her before nodding it jumps on Hope's arms and licks her face playfully making Hope giggle her giggle called more E.V.O.s they looked at Hope who is giggling then a Ostrich like E.V.O came to Hope Six was about to get his swords on his sleeves but Ace stopped him the E.V.O ostrich bent down to looked at Hope, Hope smiled at it then she petted at it making it chirp happily then more E.V.O.s came wanting to be petted by her, everyone watched her in shock except for her family of course.

"I don't believe it." Holiday said looking at Hope who is playing Duck, Duck, and Goose with the E.V.O.s.

"Yeah didn't see that coming didn't yea?" Kira asked smiling at Hope who is being playfully chased by an E.V.O.

"Yeah" Bobo said in surprise as the E.V.O chase the Ostrich E.V.O playfully.

"Did she done this before?" Six asked as the E.V.O.s continued to play.

"Yup she has done this many times." Ace said smiling proudly at his sister; Diablo is also playing with them as he chases the E.V.O. bunny playfully, Rex mouth was hanging open in shock.

After a few hours of playing the E.V.O.s waved at Hope who is waving back to them as Ace carries her.

"Well that was fun." Kira said smiling at Hope who has fallen asleep on Ace's arms.

"We'll come back if there's a mission." Ace said Six nodded

"Take care." Holiday said they nodded as their eyes turn gold and silver and used their powers to go home.

"Come on we have a big day tomorrow." Six said everyone nodded and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be post soon.<strong>


End file.
